Confrontation
by Luna Jose
Summary: Set after 2x07.  Andy discovers what happened between Luke and Jo and she confronts Luke.  Rating for mild language.


AN: Wow, it's sure been busy. I was just going through what my computer and I found all these one-shots. I'm posting them all today- all from previous episodes. If I'm correct, this should be 2x07. I'm trying to upload them all in order. Eventually I may get caught up. Sorry in advance for any mistakes, this has not been spell/grammar checked. Let me know about any mistakes. (But I'm usually pretty good about that kind of thing.) At this point I'd also like to extend a request for and willing betas.

Disclaimer: I cannot tell a lie. I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p>It seemed impossible for her to climb into <em>their <em>bed beside him, and pretend she was okay with marrying him in a week. In fact, it killed her. He cheated! He promised to love her and remain true; they were going to get married, and he cheated.

Rolling over, she glanced at the glowing numbers of the clock. 3:23. The light cast an eerie glow across the empty room. That was how the entire house felt: empty.

Tears streamed silently down her face as she sat up, and gently lifted the covers. She grabbed a blanket from the wicker chest at the foot of their bed, and padded down the stairs. Why did this always happen? Why did she always choose the wrong guys? This time was supposed to be different. She ignored the tug towards Sam and tried to find a man who could be more permanent.

Andy wrapped the blanket around her and curled up on the couch, not bothering to brush away the trails of tears. A sob escaped her, and she sucked in a deep breath, choking on the knot in her throat.

Maybe there was something wrong with her? Maybe that was why everyone seemed to leave. She was so tired of being let down by everyone important in her life. She was exhausted of being hurt by everyone she loved.

But as the minutes began to tick by, Andy closed her eyes and let her dreams take her away.

(.*.)

Once again it was a long and exhausting day. But she couldn't last another hour letting Luke think everything was okay.

He had been out in the field today, so she could expect him to be showering in the lockers.

She waited until she was sure everyone was out, before peeking in. He was alone, changing by his locker. He looked up, just as she stepped in, locking the door behind her.

"You never did tell me why you were at the Cambridge Hotel."

Luke turned back at his bag, as if it would hold all the answers. He glanced up distractedly. "I didn't?"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She could hear the well concealed nervousness in his question.

"That you were helping Detective Rosatti with surveillance." His soft sigh of relief sounded like a loud echo to her in the empty room. "I saw the packet of matches when she was looking through her purse. She told me you stopped by before going to the cabin."

"She did?"

Andy walked further into the room, fisting her hands on her hips in order to not lash out at him. "Didn't I tell you to take it easy?"

He pulled on a crisp white shirt, quickly buttoning it. "I didn't do much. Just sat there. I wasn't even there for long."

"If I didn't ask, would you even have told me?"

Luke was quick to smooth things over. "I didn't want you to worry."

"How long are you going to let this go on?"

He glanced up quickly. "Huh?"

She ran a hand through her hair. "I mean, I've given you plenty of chances to tell me."

He evaded the subject, easily noticing the absence on her finger. "Where's your ring?"

Andy laughed bitterly, both of them so caught up that they didn't hear the shower turn off, or the padded footsteps. "You mean _her _ring? Back where I found it." She scoffed. "I'm a bit confused, Luke. I was under the impression we were in an exclusive relationship. You were certainly pissed off enough when you thought something happened between me and Sam. But apparently I was wrong, because you slept with Jo!"

They both looked up at the sound of surprise to see Sam standing in the hall leading from the showers, nothing more than a towel wrapped around his hips. His skin was still glistening wet, and Andy licked her lips subconsciously.

The three of them stood like that for a full minute, before Andy turned to leave. She stared hard at Luke. "This conversation isn't over, but we are."

He reached out, as she passed him, and grabbed her arm. Though he quickly let go, when her other hand swung around sharply to slap him. "You are an asshole, Luke Callaghan," she whispered harshly.

She hurried out the front door and ran to the side of the building, doubling over as her stomach recoiled. A sob was caught in her throat, and tears threated to escape.

She only stood when strong arms wrapped around her. She knew these arms, she would know them anywhere. His whispered voice ghosted across her ear. "Shh. It's okay. Everything will be okay."

Andy looked up at him through blurry tears. His hair was a wet mess, and his shirt stuck to the few wet spots he missed as he hurried out.

"Come on," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, leading her to his truck.

She tucked an arm around his waist, leaning into his comforting warmth. She would follow him anywhere, because as promised, he was always there, even from the beginning. And maybe, just maybe, he was that person that you would come across once in a lifetime that was 'it'. Just maybe he was the good guy she had been looking for all along.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Reviews keep me happy!<p> 


End file.
